


A ReRun Gone Bad

by Gay_Artist_Tim_Wright



Series: Horror addict breaks the universe then fixes it [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Everyman HYBRID, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marble Hornets, Tribe Twelve
Genre: A Lot of Gay, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, And I’m adding my own aus, Crossover, Eyeless jack’s name is Jackson Bernard Wind, F/F, F/M, I’m inserting a lot of head canons, Lots of cursing. I’m not sorry, M/M, Multi, Other, Timetravel fix it, accurate creepypastas, and kin mems, and yes I did make Ginny the little sis of harry, but splendor and trender are fine, goblins want to be stingy and cheat Harry but he literally could own them so yeah, harry is a horror addict, harry is either a dumb bitch or a smart ass, however weird that is, im a bad bitch you can’t kill me, im a filthy kinnie so of course, im no coward, im tempted by Jeff x habit and ej x tom, it’s Harry’s mansion, lj and Jason would not adopt a kid, ngl, offender is not valid and not allowed, parings other than listed are being decided still, prepare for chaos, rare pair? Why yes, reality break fix it, slender can fuck off, technicality, tender too, the slender mansion is gonna happen only there’s no slender, they are gonna be in America for until Hogwarts, they hate kids, tim I’m gonna have be related to harry, tom is the voice of reason, willing to take imput
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Artist_Tim_Wright/pseuds/Gay_Artist_Tim_Wright
Summary: Harry Potter. Famous Hero, Infamous shut in, and complete Horror Addict. On the night of  his 39th birthday, his core collapses and reality breaks. In an act to save it the world alters it self, bring creations of fiction into reality.Harry Potter wakes up to the day after his 5th birthday, but in 2005. With the voice and complete soul of his nemesis Tom riddle in his head, he tries to figure out what happened and how the f to get away from the Dursleys.
Relationships: Brian Thomas & Tim Wright, Brian Thomas/Tim Wright, Harry Potter & Eyeless Jack | Jack Wind, Harry Potter & Remus Lupin, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hoodie/Masky, Laughing Jack & Jason Meyer | Jason the Toymaker, Laughing Jack/Jason Meyer | Jason the Toymaker, Remus Lupin & Eyeless Jack | Jack Wind, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Tim Wright & Harry Potter
Series: Horror addict breaks the universe then fixes it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589767
Comments: 27
Kudos: 130





	1. Local magical horror addict breaks reality and the aftermath

Harry Potter, famous hero, infamous shut in, and a complete horror addict. Though the last was more of a surprise. 3 years after the final battle and barely a month after the last death eater was caught and trailed, Harry was becoming more secluded by then, as his actions brought too much attention on himself and the news was hounding on him to become an auror. 

Hermione, bless her soul, had enough and dragged him and Ron away from the wizarding world for a bit. They managed a shared apartment and just lived for a bit.

Harry of course felt even more so a third wheel. So while Ron and Hermione had their dates, he went out to the movies. He spoils himself with it, usually choosing action features and such, and genuinely enjoying himself. That day he saw a movie that changed things. 

Jason. A cult classic, came out. And oh boy. Being on the side of a war, it wasn’t so much horror, and if Harry had any better a raising he would be concerned he found it funny at times.

The next few movies where also horror, and he even brought books. He found himself enjoying it. Not by being scared, but by being full of laughter. The gore, the deaths, compared to the war and the.. creative ways he seen people be killed, seeing it here was laughable.

Then Ron and Hermonie got engaged, and after the wedding, moved out of their little apartment to be with the family, especially since they want children. Harry was fine with it. As he redecorated the house. His room showed his openly fan of horror, even a copy of Jason’s mask and machete that he made. His shelves were full of horror novels or magical books. He even had a few medical ones, learning about the body and seeing how to accurately portray wounds and organs.

He got into sfx makeup and even went as Jason once on Halloween, he holds a dear part of Harry’s heart for being what introduced him to it. 

Then he found a goldmine. Creepypasta. He was ecstatic at the wide community and read all the stories he could get, and if he found them lacking, he rewrote them himself on a private notebook.

The magical world had not forgotten him. As he soon had to move into Sirius’s old house to avoid the reporters who found him. Dobby was a godsend, and when he convinced Harry to fully bond with kreacher, it all became much easier.

Surprisingly when he showed kreacher the horror books and such, he gained a fellow fan of the genre. They spent the evenings going over horror and loving the perfectly dark parts, while revising the shitter ones. While he was being fed without knowing it. Sneaky elves.

Then some new things called slenderverse showed and oh Merlin. Harry wanted in.

The first one, marble hornets, was one of his favorites as he found him and Tim similar in ways. He was one of the people doing theory work with the online viewers, and even made sure to go to every con. When he showed up dressed as masky it got a lot people charmed. He seen fan art of that look. And it seems the fandom actually had thought in a few areas this was how masky looked.

By now he kept his most important stuff in a blood and magic bonded suitcase. It was bigger on the inside and it holds everything. He got a lot into the horror community and even introduced his godson and others to it. Teddy reacted the best if he was honest. He loved that boy.

He gave him the idea to maybe try to write out his own story as one. And Harry laughed but thought it would be fun. He would never post it though. It was private.

The clock was getting close to midnight and it was his birthday. He requested it be celebrated tomorrow to keep up a tradition of his. So sitting in the suitcase, the watch on him ticking down, and his pen to a notebook, he started to write.

_ ‘It was a cold night on July 31st, when they say it happened. A starving boy of five was hunched in the cupboard under the stairs, counting down the seconds. He was reaching inside himself for any warmth and he felt a tug-’  _ harry couldn’t finish the word as he fell off his chair, his jaw tense as waves of pain flared in his body. He felt like he was burning! His magic, Merlin, his magic, it was going crazy. He felt it bite and lash out against something under his skin as he lets out silent screams. 

The sound of a clock’s midnight bell rang through just as the magic hits the notebook, the one full of horror stories and his own. The love. The intent. The magic senses it, and the magic, the gift, the power he knows not, starts to work differently. 

It glows brightly filling the world with white. Not just Harry’s but all magic. It reached out, the stories running through it all. It worked each story through the timeline, and finding Harry’s own, it finds a ground where his story his life, would fit. It was not the original time but magic made it work. Reality was reset then. Changing things that should of been fiction into real threats. 

And Harry? In his trunk? Well the trunk being bound, the magic intertwined him and it further. The pocket dimensions was no longer tied to the suitcase but Harry himself. His own hideout.

The world stood still. A voice, unheard by anyone, started to count down.

_ ‘Reality starting in- _

_ 3 _

_ 2 _

_ 1’ _

* * *

Harry gasped as he feels his magic reach out to him, sitting on the cold floor of the cupboard, the bell of midnight from the distant church ringing lightly on the air.

A warmth consumes him as he coughs, blinking from behind the wrong glasses. Before he could think, he felt his body fall down in exhaustion.

* * *

  
  


“Boy! Get up! Breakfast needs to be ready in a half an hour!” His aunt -noshesdead- shrill voice cuts through him. Grumbling he gets ups as the door gets thrown open, coming face to face with the -youngertooyoung- horse faced woman.

He stops. His mind reeling as he remembers. His aunt died in a death eater attack. She hasn’t been alive for years. She hasn’t called him boy since his 4th year of Hogwarts. Let alone have him cook breakfast. 

He lets his body -alreadytrainedwellofcoursehestartedcookingwhenhewasthree- take control, muttering a “yes auntie”. He was taking in his size, the house, and even the familiar aches of a broken and starved body. From the lack of the picture from the carnival the Dursley’s went on for his 6th birthday yet the addition of the pic of Dudley with his new bike he got for his 5th birthday showed him his own age. He was five. And if his last memories were true, he just turned five.

Five years old. 6 years until Hogwarts or any interactions with wizards. 6 years with the dursleys. Oh hell no.

**_‘From what I’ve seen in your head, and from before, that would be both of us.’_ ** A silky voice grumbles, ringing around in his head.  **_‘Hello Harry Potter. My killer. Yes it is me Thomas riddle. Due to the magic explosion that happened that to recreate reality, magic gave me a “sane” makeover and split up a copy of my soul.’_ **

His eyes twitch as he realizes who he was talking with, what did the fates think he was? Homicidal liu?!

**_‘Perhaps. And do be calm. I’m not here to cause trouble, if anything I’m going to help you. I dislike how I became and how my motives disintgrated. And since I obviously can’t do what I wished with you, I’ll just be the devil in your ear so to speak. Though if we are like the woods boy, I could be able to take control. But I feel as if that’s in bad faith.’_ **

Harry felt a feeling like anger boil at the damn suggestion of it. ‘Damn right it was! If you dare I am going to strangle you and rip you out of me in pieces of flesh globs!’

A beat went out, as the hot burn under his skin fades. What the hell was that?! He never threatened like that before! Not even to Voldemort before.

**_‘Huh. That’s new. I remember your magic being painfully artificially light before. Now it’s a grey and it seems through a crack dark is seeping in. But this isn’t- ALBUS YOU INSUFFERABLE MAN!’_ **

Harry winced once more at the scream. ‘Why did you yell and what do you mean artificially?’

**_‘Tch. Nowadays children are getting wands that only allow light and have bits that block off any dark magic, even suppresses grey magic! It’s why purebloods don’t go to the normal British stores. It was ministry placed, but I know it was dumbledor’s suggestion. And by what was that? It seems the pain you felt was your magic being completely suppressed by a curse.’_ **

‘what!?’

**_‘A very harmful light one, modified of course. It was to completely block and suppress any magic in a child that wasn’t light. But it has an extra feature. If you live beyond your 17th birthday, it will slowly suppress any light magic into the same unusable state. I only know of it because I myself had to get it removed when I was out of hogwarts. You only survived so long because you had so much magic.’_ **

‘... I’m going to pretend like I got all of that but I’m guess the reason you cursed Dumbledore was cuz-’

**_‘He placed it, yes.’_ **

‘Old bastard.’

Harry ignored the snort of agreement Tom gave, finding that he had already finished the cooking and his aunt was pushing him out.

“Go out a do something! I don’t want you back until this afternoon! We are having guests all day today!” Ah yes, Harry remembers this. The business meetings in the morning and the new neighbors visiting in the afternoon.

He stood on the sidewalk, debated with himself, or well tom now, on where to go. He felt an urge to go to the playground park, and Tom is against it, before Harry points out they need to learn to be a child to blend in if they are going to be outside a lot.

The streets were empty as the husbands were at work, while the wives were either at home with the kids, or out with the kids. Some had others take their kid so they could clean.

The park however, was far from empty. Kids were flying about and both Harry and Tom held a wince at interacting with any of them the only kids Harry liked was teddy and little Rose and Hugo.

So they settled to the back of it, watching kids interact, before they caught sight of a group of kids chatting with someone tall. Moving closer got Harry a better look, of which he immediately stilled.

“Oh bloody hell no.”

Laughing effing jack. Those kids were goners and he be damned if he joined them. 

He felt a warning bell go off in his head and he dodged to the side, only to see a tall guy in a top hair with red hair fall over.

Shit. Jason the toy maker *and* laughing jack? What is this!? Kid hunting day!?

He knows both have seen him, and he lets out a dark look for a sec, scaring the children as his glow bright.

He was smart and had more slytherin right at the moment. So he turned tail and ran. He knew what was up.

He ran into the forest and reached for his magic, get him up in a tree he pleaded with his emotions, and it reacted accordingly. Accidentally magic is awesome.

High above he watches as a top hat man came into view. Tom’s unheard yelling about being followed was right. He held his breath as the man looked left and right for him. Until he was able to get the angle to see the smirk.

Warning bells go off again and he jumps. He lands on the branch across, looking back lets him see a surprised laughing jack.

He lets out a giggle at the face, unaware of how it sounds more like a crackle.

He knows Jason has seen him now and hops again, swinging and jumping from the branches. This was exhilarating. The chase the jumps! It was better than even quidditch! His blood was pumping and a demented grin was on his face. He may be in the view of the killers as a victim, but he was certainly not acting like on

He could see the flashes of red underneath him and the sound of laughter behind him. So he stopped. The laughing got closer and when he could feel laughing jack right behind him, he called to his magic. 

One loud pop, and he was to the right of the tumbling clown, who landed on the toymaker. He should of left right after, as Tom rages, but the gryffindor and horror addict in him couldn’t resist. After all, he never saw these two working together much in stories. He didn’t even realize they would know each other or exist!

“Wow. Didn’t know underfed black haired green eyed boys were a popular type among pedos.” He knows his comment should've gotten them angry as Tom panics, but instead he hears laughter then a tug. Seems like the clown’s hands got around his ankle.

He fell into the dangerous arms with an oof. He shakes his ratty black hair, and starts to try to flip out of the clown’s arms, he can’t apparate away this close.

“Damn your cartoon physics!” He grumbles, his pupils contracting a bit showing his fear, yet only made the green irises more prominent.

He feels something press against his mouth. Oh Merlin no.

He flips his head to the side, shouting out, “I won’t take your bloody poison candy!” Only to get one shoved into his mouth by an amused toymaker. Oh fuck his life.

His conscious faded only hearing the last words.

“How the fuck did he know I use poisoned candy?”

Fuck you that’s how.


	2. Dumbass child learns and finally acts like a slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up back in his cupboard, as the day repeats. Looks like reality isn’t taking his bullshit.

By the time he awoke again, he was back in the cupboard with his aunts voice repeating what it said last time. 

Tom was also awake and startled. Everything was the same as they went through the motions. It seems magic won’t let him die. He also made a point to listen to Tom this time.

So when they get left out, instead of going to the park, they head to the Library. It was a different library from what should of been. As there was Merlin damned computers. Taking one of the posts, he brought up google. He typed in creepypasta and found the site. Only things were different. There was no fictional disclaimer and there was proof and photos of it, even if it’s gets out off as a story. This wasn’t what he remembered.

Next he goes on YouTube. Only one place will help him figure it out, though he doubts he would find it. Yup. No thac tv no marble hornets… yet.

He typed in tall faceless men, and found its thread, there was even a doctor on here who said one of his old patients kept seeing someone like slender. Tim Wright most probably. 

… so that would mean that tim is out of the hospital but marble hornets hasn’t started.

…. Merlin damn it fuck magical Britain, he wanted in on that action, let alone how most are centered in America. Fuck Britain. He mutters while moving into the hidden and secluded and empty part of the building. No cameras either.

He calls upon his magic once more, and as Tom instructs in his head, he thinks of the details of diagon alley apparition point. He remembered if he wasn’t hidden like this and was instead on the swing sets like the first time, he would be chased by Dudley for a bit around now.

So when he felt the pop and heard the sound change he put to action all the acting he had ever done.

Running in step after, he ends up bumping into a man, good robes too, so a wizard of higher standing. 

“Urgh-” he could feel the distain at his attire show and Harry takes the chance to strike. Years of acting for cosplays don’t fail him now!

“Please help me sir!” He sobbed, “My cousin was chasing me with his friends and they were gonna” he choked for extra effect, “beat me cuz I’m a freak! Please help sir!” He raised his panicked (fake) eyes up to the man’s, letting his bangs part to show the famous scar.

“...it can’t be…” the man mutters, got him. He bends down, pulling them out of the apparition zone. “Kiddo it’s okay, can you tell me your name and why they were doing that?”

Harry plays along, shakily nodding.. “my.. my name is Boy or freak sir. It’s what my aunt and uncle call me. Dudley my cousin calls me the freak…” it was what he knew the first time, and despite the burning growing he managed to keep up the act.

“Ah.” He could tell the man is pissed. And he took it to lock in the anger and protective pity.

“Sir.. please don’t tell my uncle and aunt what I did! I’m not supposed to do freakish stuff. It’s abnormal and uncle punished me for it then throws me back in my cupboard for it. I don’t want to get punished sir!” I looked up at the angry face with tears.

“Well kiddo, you won’t have to worry about them any longer. And it’s not freakish, it’s magic!” Hook line and sinker. Time to keep up the act.

“But-but auntie and uncle say magic isn’t real!” A bump on his nose.

“But it is, let me show you.” The man picks him up, frowning at his weight, as they travel out of the apparition zone. Merlin. It was just as wonderful as he remembered.

The awe he had on his face as they traveled wasn’t fake. As to see it whole and lively again, especially after the war, was almost, pun intended, magical.

They were heading into gringotts, and Harry followed the man’s respectful nod to the guards. It looks like they are gonna check first…

Still he needed to play unknowing child.

“Sir what where those beings?” He asked, making sure to phrase it right, no need to offend the goblins.

“Ah those are goblins! They are a powerful race and work with the money us magicals use. Be respectful and don’t waste time and they will treat you better than the rude wizards or too nice ones.” Harry nods along, it seems like this wizard had a good head on his shoulders.

Before he could answer the duo stopped. It was of the less fancy desks, so many avoided it. 

“May your gold always flow and your hoard grow.” The man said, catching the goblin’s attention who smirked. “May your fortune be well and the blood of your enemies spill. What are you here for Mr.Wind?”

“I am here to request a full examination blood test of this young boy.” The goblin raised an eye at Harry who simply tilts his head, showing the scar. The goblins eyes widen and then narrow.

“You will be paying for it?” Always money with these guys, at least.

“At a reasonable price of course.” Huh. Mr. wind is odd.

“You are requesting our services and expect our services and dare try to set the price?” Oh no..

“Yes. If your services aren’t up to standard I will not pay above the quality given.” Oh shit they were gonna die-

“Good. Come along then.” The goblin gets up and guides them to a door.

My eyes were wide as possible and I know tom’s were too if he had them.

How the effing hell did  _ that  _ work!?

“Heh, goblins are stingy people, you can’t leave loopholes or they will exploit it.” Oh- that actually made sense. I can feel tom banging his head calling himself stupid for not realizing how to do that before.

The room was properly furnished with a desk, cauldron, a knife and washing set, some parchment and a potion. The couch was there too. Like an afterthought in its placement. How generous.

The goblin comes up to him, releasing a spell on the cauldron. The hand was out wanting his own, but instead Harry shook his head and went to get the knife himself.

“No- I’ll do it. Though that’s a good move. Don’t trust another to take your blood as much can be done with it.” Mr. wind says, gently holding his hand, and taking the knife.

The goblin simply smirks and nods, approving of my action.

My finger was above the cauldron, it was a small one, single dose probably. A sharp prick and I watched as three drops of blood drip down into the potion. A quick eskipey and it was healed. The man was even so aware to cast a tergo on the knife. Weird use as most would just cast scourgify. Tom whispered that it must be that he’s a medi wizard or studies it. They use it more than scourgify due to the spell need to remove matter but not clean an object.

The potion turned a shade of brown one would find on the bark of a tree- ah heritage potion, family tree. Fair enough.

The goblin took the pamphlet and dropped it in the potion. After a bit it rose to the surface and was picked up.

The goblin then proceeded to read it out loud.

———

“Name: Harrington Jameson Black-Potter-Lupin-Evans

Father(s): Jameson Flemont Potter-Evans(biological - dead), Sirius Orion Black-Lupin(by Godfather ritual oath and blood adoption- alive, illegally imprisoned), Eyeless Jack/Jackson Bernard Wind(assigned father by death, and future creepypasta -alive)

Mother(s): Liliana Rosalyn Potter-Evans(biological-dead), Remus Johnathan Black-lupin(by moon Mother ritual and blood adoption-alive,obliviated and moon mother bond blocked by APWBD), Alice Marie Longbottom (godmother ritual and oath-alive, cursed with a mental trap by Bellatrix Dolphina Lestrange and persevere by APWBD)

Siblings: Rosalyn Dorea Euphemia Potter-Evans (illegally blood adopted as Ginevra Molly Weasley), Fleamont Artemis And Leonard Apollo Black-Lupi(illegally blood adopted as Fredrick Gibeon and George Fabian Weasley), Neville Frank LongBottom(God Brother)

Other living family (magicals only): 

Regulus Arcturus Black | Andrew McDee | The Muse 

Timothy Xavier Wright

Andromeda Tonks

Nymphadora Tonks

Narcisa Malfoy 

Draco Malfoy

Bellatrix Lestrange

Helen Otis

Magic: Black(light core curse 67% broken, placed by APWBD)

Species: Warlock, leyline of luck, dragonlord, creepypasta(7% developed)

Soul bonds: Horror addict hideout(pocket dimension), tales of horror(notebook), Thomas Marvolo Riddle(soulshare), Hedwig(Familiar), Hogwarts bonds (-breaking-blocked 68% percent by APWBD), kreacher dobby and winky (house elves), Esmeralda(school guardian basilisk, sanity and youth restored)

Magical guardian: Eyeless Jack/Jackson Bernard Wind (by magic and death’s demand), Albus PWB Dumbledor (illegality)

Bloodlines:

-Definite claim

Potter(father)

Black(godfather)

Evans(mother)

Slytherin(by conquest)

Riddle(by conquest)

Guant(by conquest)

Ravenclaw(godfather)

Gryffindor(Moon Mother)

Hufflepuff(father)

Emrys(mother)

Pendragon(MoonMother)

-Possible Heir by conquest loyalty claim to all sworn death eaters.

Abilities:

Parseltongue(-broken- 100% block by APWBD, passive)

Animal empathy(-breaking-87% block by APWBD, passive)

Wild magic master (-breaking- 73% block by APWBD, active)

Danger intuition (-broken- 98% block by APWBD, passive)

Wandless magic (-broken- 100% block by APWBD, active)

Silent casting (-broken- 100% block by APWBD, active)

Luck influence[wide area impact] (-breaking- 50%block by APWBD, passive)

Rapid Regeneration (-breaking- 27% block by APWBD, passive)

OmniInvisibility (gift from death) to be unlocked (32% unlocked, active)

Soul call (gift from death) to be unlocked (12% unlocked, active)

Magic stacker booster (gift from death) to be unlocked (61% unlocked, passive)

Mobile ley line (attached parasite at a 83% drainage rate, connected to APWBD)

Hogwarts control (-breaking- 100% block by APWBD, passive/active)

Murder yearn burning (from creepypasta development, development at 17%, active)

Static inducement (from creepypasta development, development at 3%, passive)

Anonymity field (from creepypasta development, booster by life and by death, development at 45%)

Forest of fog(known as slender’s forest) access at 6%

Potions: 

Baby core block(deactivate by death of caster then reactivate by APWBD)

Magic inhibitor (placed by APWBD, 79% flushed)

Intelligence inhibitors (placed by APWBD, 65% flushed)

Obedience potion(placed by APWBD, keyed to dursleys, 98% flushed)

Health parasite(placed by APWBD, 51% flushed)

Self hate inducer (placed by APWBD, 82% flushed)

Domain: Hogwarts, the Forbidden forest, Horror Addict Hideaway

Vaults:”

———

At this point Harry let tom memorize it, he was not that fond of money talk, and other than that he’s stinking rich, He didn’t really get any of it. But when He took a look at Mr.Wind’s face, he saw the pale complexion and the man mouthing ‘creepypasta’ and ‘eyeless jack’. Of all the people to run into. I ran into eyeless jack. At least I’m not dead and he’s still human for now. But wow. Luck indeed.

The goblin finished and tapped the parchment with a stamp. It duplicated into three. Two disappeared. 

“As Mr.Wind requested, here is a copy of your sheet Heir Black-Potter, I would like to point out that while lordship would be suggest, since you are too young, we will instead have a copy be sent to the proper person.” The goblin said, placing the parchment on the table.

/In a different place, Amelia Bones sneezes while looking over the gringott parchment. Obviously some parts were edited out, but the main points were kept and boy was she mad./

“Since you are a minor and despite Mr.Wind assignment by Lord Hallow, who is also still a minor in the mundane world, the only available one would be Lord Consort Black-Lupin. Who will be needing flushes of the blocks. Just like you.”

Harry face resembled a deer in headlights. “What-?”

The goblin sighed, “you are literally the most important customer here, as much as I would love to be stingy, you are too important so a flush ritual and potions to rebuild your health will be provided, with the fee being taken out of your vaults at a reasonable price. And until you have recovered and have a guardian of legal representation age, both you and your true magical guardian will be under the nation’s protection.”

He was still reeling, was this from the reboot? Or was this before and the old bastard did so last time too. He knows Mr.Wind, who is god damn eyeless jack one of his favorite of the pastas, is new.

He takes a look at Jack, the light blond curly hair, the wide purple eyes with flecks of green, pity he knows they are gonna be gone, and the slight chubby figure. He was at a height he would estimate was about 172cm. He looked.. normal. It was odd to see the man before he became the horror. It was almost enough to make him forget that he was also destined for that path.

Shit. He was a hero and now? Damn, he was- he actually considered it. Creepypastas didn’t have to indiscriminately kill, hell jack only cut into people for kidney and did so in a way most were left alive.

Still he realized something. Horror addict hideout? It was his goddamn trunk. He put his hand out, and started to write down the password on his palm. A loud tearing noise started and both jack and the goblin freaked out. He was pulled back but where his palm moved a portal opened. He could feel his magic being drained to keep it open, and shouts could be heard.

Tom voice rang in his head, catching something about needing an anchor, before he passed out again.


	3. goblins being little greedy shits as usual and some lore is learnt. Also Tom is a whiner

Harry groans as he wakes up, thankfully not in the cupboard again. Instead he was on a hospital bed, or something close to one. His hand was attached to a weird contraption that he could see connects to a really well made trunk. Black with silver linings, obviously from sirius’s family. 

Jack was on the chair nearest to him, asleep in a weird position. A goblin came in moments later, a cart full of food and potions behind them.

The time before comes rushing back to him and he sits up, only to immediately kneel over as he feels the worst hangover  _ ever _ hit him. The goblin snorts at him as the tray and the family tree scroll- oh wait, he could see, as the pepper up potion was forced down his throat, that it was a newer version.

“Glad to see you are awake Heir Black-Potter. You’ve been asleep for a while. We had performed a flush after the connection the portal made with a provide trunk stabilized, and then to avoid a magical backlash due to the amount released, made this contraption to have your excess magic enhance the runes and pocket world connected to it.” The goblin’s eyes were twitching, obviously they hated they had to give away information for free, but really. What could they do? This man was practically untouchable by them.

Harry couldn’t help but actually feel satisfied. Those little buggers were hell to deal with back in his original time. As long as they got paid they would care less about dark artifacts and horcruxes. He’s pretty sure the only reason they hate Dumbledore is because he belittles them with ‘kind’ words and doesn’t actually pay them for anything he tries.

At least from what Tom said. Which he was floating by him now. Semi corporeal, like a spirit. Probably is one. The goblin just walks by him as they move to disconnect him from the contraception, what a relief, he felt so much better without the drain.

The goblin then kicks jack’s foot, waking up via the pain, since he literally jumped up.

“Ow!- oh hey you are awake.” How quick or a turn around, from horrible pain to ‘oh.’ Seriously, no wonder this guy got tricked. He may be good with deals but from the awkward silence, socializing was as bizarre for him as it was for Harry himself.

“So… uhhh.. should I fill you in?” What should of been a simple statement was an unsure question and Harry’s response of “oh, yeah that would be good.” Was just as stale.

Seriously. The two suck at socializing. It was painful to see, which Tom unhelpful stated on. Which he then raised an eyebrow when both men stared at him confused. Morons. Why was he stuck here again? Oh right. His own idiocy. Note to self, don’t go looking for means of immortality that can impact his mind, he becomes a dumbass gryffindor.

“Wait. You can see him Mr.Wind?” Harry tone was one of surprise, even more when the man snorts. 

“See him? He’s been complaining to me about your ‘idiotic gryffindor’ actions since he became corporeal enough. Who would've thought the dark lord is actually a whiner.”

_ “If I had my wand and could use magic I would kill you right here and now.” _

“Stop being dramatic. We all know you wouldn’t. It would fuck up the timeline and reality even more.”

_ “....I despise you.” _

“Join the club.”

Harry watched the interactions like it was a ping pong match, obviously it has been a while since he woke up, if this became their interactions.

“I’m… I am guessing Tom told you? And how long have I been asleep?” His tone was hesitant, he hopes the man won’t be upset.

“Yeah. Apparently I wouldn’t exist if you didn’t do what you did, so I guess thanks? And you been asleep for 3 days now. Tom became corporeal after the did the flush and removed the curse, obviously he’s using your magic to do so. After all you are a living ley line, however that happened.” A glare from Tom and Jack rubs his neck to continue. “And plus, it seems Dumbledore's leach was helping him with a lot of stuff, as after the ritual he was reported to have been moved to St. Mungo’s after a collapse.”

**“Serves him right”** both Tom and Harry spoke at once, their eyes narrowed. Jack snorted in agreement. He was never a fan of him, especially since his family was firmly grey and Dumbledore did not like it.

“Are you done now.” The deadpan question came from the forgotten goblin, who looked very much pissed. “Because I believe we have someone who you will need to meet.”

“It’s Remus, my moon mother isn’t it?”

The look the goblin gave at his question was simply described as ‘duh’. These little shits never change.

In comes a remus tired but lighter than the last time Harry saw him, which to him was literally decades ago, though not many knew. His face had less wrinkles and he looked relieved. It must of been hell on him before…

The man didn’t even look twice at the strange man and the ghost of Tom riddle, probably didn’t know who he actually was if Harry was honest, since only he and Dumbledore knew it last time. No the scarred yet handsome man was focused on him. He can admit, without the aura of sorrow, he was actually quite pretty. If he wasn’t  _ literally his second mother _ he would have actually been a bit jealous of his godfather. Tough boys and girls got his bi disaster in overload after all.

The warmth that he just process around him cue him in that while he was internally monologuing, remus has come up and hugged him… should he call remus remus? Technically he was his second mother...magic is weird.

Still he hugged the man back, the memories he had of the war and guilt of losing him lost their hold. He changed it, he could save them, he would eviscerate anyone who tried to take them away again. If he was going to become a creepypasta, he was gonna be one the racists of the wizarding world would fear every night. He was going to keep his family alive.  _ No matter what. _

The hot and wet feelings both on cheeks and his back signaled that both was crying, even if he could hear the sassing of Tom and Jack in the background and the grumbling goblin. It wouldn’t ruin this moment.

“Pup. We are going to save your godfather then get out of this place. I promise you. Britain, Dumbledore, no one will control us again.” The promise was heartfelt, and if the growl meant anything, then it was also a promise of terror to those who would try to get between them. Harry wouldn’t have it any other way.

“..thank you moony.” He said, the werewolf tearing up at the nickname, “but..” the werewolf looked concerned now.

“But what?”

“We have more people to collect first.” Harry hands the man the updated scroll, all blocks and potions broken and gone.

**“I’ll rip that bastard apart piece by piece.”**

Okay, wow. He Expected a reaction but that’s more than he expected. The man was fingertips away from literally turning wolf and doing just as he threatened.

Harry also knew they would need more than just his siblings. Ron and hermione deserves better too. They discovered from a similar test that some jealousy and anger potions where given to Ron during fourth year, and even more. They all had it really. 

Plus he would want to pick up helen from his family, he recognized some of the names on it, like apparently he’s related to Tim effing Wright. From the man’s look, he’s guessing a potter’s squib line, would explain why operator was so interested. Wait- if marble hornets exists, does others? Like EverymanHybrid and TribeTwelve… for some reason he feels like those people will know what happened. By who? Habit and the Collective of course. Beings like that… would know if reality was broken and such.

**_‘If you are wondering, the purple rabbit has been trying to connect to you and see what’s going on, but I now see why I’m here. My presence makes you unable to be possessed by_ ** **_anything_ ** **_, obviously it’s to stop those other monochrome fools.’_ ** Tom’s voice rings in his mind, looks like they could still talk like that. Still...

_ ‘Should you be saying that? Calling them fools?’ _

**_‘What are they gonna do?_ ** **_Kill me?_ ** **_’_ **

Okay fair. 

Harry turns his attention back to remus, who seems to be debating with the goblin while jack eats some chocolate- what what? 

Harry looks at the bar wide, and jack nods in remus’s direction. Fair enough, his moony was a chocoholic after all. Being a werewolf would do that. 

“You will get me the best lawyer you goblins can give us and we will win back our children and my mate. We will get Dumbledore's ass on fire and find us a place outside Britain to stay, or I will, as Harry’s moon mother will take out all our fortunes from gringotts’ holding!-” Harry needed to stop that, hurting Dumbledore now won’t help a thing.

_ “Wait a moment you buffoon.”  _ Tom’s voice cuts in as he floats over,  _ “coming after Dumbledore now won’t do any good. He has the wizarding world of Britain under his thumb and far too many positions of power to truly fight against boldly. We need to do this like a slytherin should.” _

Remus is shell shocked, but the words cut through him and his anger simmers down.. after all, Tom was completely correct.

_ “If the children have been illegally adopted, it would not be just right but in fact legal to take them back. As they were never meant to be there in the first place. We can take the children, and take out Sirius from the prison without repercussions as both were done illegally. Therefore we could live somewhere else and have sanctuary. America is a good suggestion. After what happened with Grindelwald, they never were fans of Dumbledore.” _

“Perhaps in Alabama?” Harry suggests, hopefully he could get to actually meet and be there for the marble hornets series! 

“That is actually a good idea, Alabama has a gringotts branch as well, along with being one of the most secluded wizarding areas. A very welcoming community, though they are strict with muggles with all the hate around there.. though I would be wary, there has been upstart dark wizards or some creatures causing chaos in the hollow triangle.”

That gave Harry a start, “hollow triangle?” He was confused as hell, as he never heard of this before.

“A carving was made while peverell line was still active and known as peverell. It’s said it was made by a daughter of the daughter of Ignotus. It was at the time were in America, witch trials were happening. The ones of light where able to hide as children of gods, but the dark and grey were faced with charges of being demons.”

Harry felt another flash of rage. Of course lights got off easy and hide and ran from their culture to survive. After all the “good” people are light, and of being a Christian makes them good, they would do it.

“So the peverell daughter called upon death after trudging a mark of the hollows, made with magic which connects at 7 ley lines, through the lands. The daughter offered up her own life to become the ward stone, and let the dark and grey be safe within the mark. She still stands now, a statue of pure onyx, at the center point of the hollow triangle. The ley lines are in Missouri, Alabama, Florida, North Carolina, New Jersey, Ohio, and Virginia.”

The goblin at some point pulled out a map of the us, each ley line when named glowed. When all were named they connected and formed a symbol Harry was very familiar with.

“If you think the amount of dark and grey magicals are high in places like Bulgaria, then you will see triple the amount there. But it comes with its own dangers. Mostly in the muggle side. As while magicals are protected by death himself, the Muggles are at the mercy of the dark creatures it also attracts.”

Oh. Wait… chaos and rumors of dark creatures, ley lines present in the three states of main series of slenderverse? It… oh god, here the reason why they are happening in that area! The magic of death draws them in!

**_‘As you would say “no duh.” Why do you think you were attracted to horror? You were the master of death! It calls to you.’_ ** Tom’s unhelpfully snide voice chimes in, an unwanted intrusion Harry will assure.

The snort of the spirit was oh so satisfying to hear. Still he turns back to the goblin.

“So. What do you suggest we do?” The goblin’s eyes widen, and suddenly the creature gleams.

“Don’t go to Alabama, set up your home at the ward stone in Virginia. As the master of death, and the last male of the direct peverell line, she will protect you and empower you there. And you will aid her as well.”

The goblin seems to sense the raising eyebrows as he continues, “not only will that lend you strength, but as the ward stone’s connections lay, you could use it’s power to make portals to each of the ley line’s spots. In fact technically you own each center point of the ley lines, as they were brought by the daughter so long ago to make the ward. So basically all you need is houses-“

Remus interrupted the goblin as the greed spots in their eyes. 

“Of which the potter family house crew will make with the aid of the black elves and Hogwarts elves. As it is within their skill area and will provide a larger connection to the home.”

Harry will swear on his damned life, the goblin pouted at those words.


	4. A Purple Rabbit enters

Apparently, unlike what he had known, and probably due to it being wayyy earlier now, he had hundreds of house elves. For just the potter family. Oh merlin. 

The black has a few hundreds, less than the potters but still decent, apparently most are located in leyline homes and such, maintaining it.

Hogwarts… he can’t even look at the number without a headache. How could hermione even think she could ever free all of them just by knitting stuff. It was absurd! It was also most definitely where most freed elves were…

And considering how many needed to be bonded like kreacher, to both him and Remus, he was too exhausted to leave for the next few days. Remus was busy with Jack, making deals and setting up plans. Hell they got jack assigned as personal healer for him, and for Sirius in the long run.

Of course the moment he managed to get the hell out of gringotts he runs into a grinning familiarly purple eyed man. Well… slightly.. it’s not a man, it’s a boy and he’s pretty sure it’s Draco Malfoy he’s looking at.

“Well fuck.”

Tom from the place he is standing, invisible once more to anyone else, is balking at his word choice. Hey, what can he say? He’s a gryffindor.

“BY THAT TONE OF WORDS I SAY YOU RECOGNIZE ME EVEN IN THIS BODY.” Oh yeah, it’s HABIT, shit, Harry is either a new play toy like Vinny or he’s fucked like Jeff. Harry doesn’t know which was the better option. But of course, being Harry, he had literally no filter when it came to his sass.

“And it sounds like from you being here, you already know why I do.” Harry is pretty sure he’s giving tom grey hairs from his actions. He pretty sure he did for most people around him. His siblings, Ron included, the exception.

Instead of doing as he feared, the being in draco’s body just laughed. It was too deep yet too high hyena like laugh though. Creepy on anyone, especially a child. 

“HAHAHA, I'M GONNA HAVE FUN WITH YOU. YOU REEK OF DEATH AND IT MAKES ME SOOOO” it breaks into giggles again. Wait…

“Are… is my death aura, trademark, making you high?” Harry looks at the surprising chill right now being of chaos. A light airy chuckle, or as light as a Demon straight from hell could be, escaped as his response.

Welp that’s one way… he spots the blood on the boy’s corner lips…

“So who did you eat?” He could literally feel the disapproval from the spirit behind him. If he’s gonna died, he’s gonna do it doing what he does best. Being a idiotic gryffindor.

“OH THE LONG BLOND HAIRED GUY. I WAS ORIGINALLY IN THE MOTHER OF THIS KID, BUT LIKE, I BARELY GOT INTO THE GROVE WHEN THAT DUDE KILLED IT. I ONLY MANAGED TO CHOP OFF  _ ONE _ OF THE WHITE PUFFS OF SQUAWKS ON HIS HEAD. TO BE FAIR, I DID DO A LOT WHILE TORTURING HIM AND HIS BUDDIES.”

Harry is guessing he’s only getting so much info because a) HABIT would believe it would change nothing, and b) because it was high as a kite. He believes it’s a mix of both.

“Did you eat him as the kid?”

“ _ OH HELL YEAH,  _ THE KID WENT BATSHIT CRAZY WHEN THE OLD MAN KILLED MY OTHER VESSEL.” okay so draco is possibly snapped now. Huh, maybe he’ll be one of them. “THE MUNCHKIN WAS ALREADY MAKING DEAR OLD DADDY BLEED HIS GUTS OUT BY THE TIME I TOOK OVER. HE’S NOT ASLEEP OR MUTED ACTUALLY. JUST NEEDS A BREAK.” It knocks on his head, looking far too amused. “IT WAS HIS FIRST KILL SO I MAY BE GOING A BIT EASY, MOSTLY CUZ IT GIVES ME A FREE RIDE AND A CHANCE TO FIND SOME ANSWERS.”

Harry had only one thing to say.

“So until you want to start messing with Evan and the others huh?” To the demon’s credit, he didn’t even blink at Harry’s knowledge of things he shouldn’t have.

“EYUP. AND CUZ DEAR OLD BRANDY WANTS ME TO CHECK, OR WELL FIND, A ‘NEW’ COUSIN OF HIS.” the new was said in a way that let Harry know it was referring to reality’s restart. “OR WELL, HIS PAST SELF’S COUSIN. THE TIMELINE WITH HIM IS TOO WONKY, EVEN FOR ME. AND TECHNICALLY WE ARENT EVEN SUPPOSED TO KNOW EACH OTHER YET, OR FOR HIM TO BE SO CORPOREAL. SHE IS SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE YOU PEEPS, A MAGICIAN OR SOMETHIN’.” 

While He can hear Tom rants about how it’s wizard not magician, Harry just ignores it, he knows enough about this entity that it was a poke meant to get him angry, the being knows full well the right words.

And well, he’s more focused on finding out who. If he came to him, then it must be someone connected to him. Ginny, or well rose, had pale skin, but apparently that was the illegal adoption, and no Potter or black was related to Noah or milo. Luna he knows is part fey, or guesses, he’s not quite sure, but the maxwells and ashers aren’t her type of crazy. She would fit more with habit to be honest. Luna told him she has a grey core, so he’s thankful for that, or else it would be like two Habits.

That leaves the last person- who actually fits the bill. Now that he looks at it. She had the same type of skin tone, Latina basically, and the hair. Frizzy and dark, though her’s is more brown than black. 

“Hermione granger?”

“YEAH.”

“Thought so. Be warned if you try to hurt her, or if the collective does, I will find you, and I will find a way to kill you. Permanently.”

“LIKE SHE WON’T DO SO HERSELF IF SHES ANYTHING LIKE BRANDY.”

“Fair enough.”

An awkward silence reigns in the small part of the ice cream parlor the two were in. Sure it was one of the spots with a built in privacy ward, but still. It was odd.

“So-” Harry tries to start, until the sound of hurried footsteps reached him.

Jack was panting as he came into view, remus not far behind him. He looks up at the two boys, both in typical robes with button ups and dress pants. The thing that made him start is that the very obvious to who could see it, scratched out malfoy esigna. 

“Harry- how the fff-” a low growl came from the werewolf jack, and the word, which was obviously fuck, was changed. “-fffudge did you find draco malfoy? Of all people, 

the one we were just about to try and find ourselves.”

“Was it cuz Narcissa got crossed out as dead?” The look on their faces was everything.

“How-”

“CUZ THIS GUYS DEAR OLD DAD KILLED HER.” Habit makes a gesture to his vessel, which had remus’s laughter muffed. The kid, under the robe, was wearing a typical habit skull t shirt, jeans with chains, and fingerless gloves. His blond hair also had gained a familiar purple gradient as it moved out.

“BEFORE YA ASK, THE KID HIMSELF CHOSE IT, AND I APPROVED, I’M ALSO FLATTERED A BIT AT THE LOCKS, APPARENTLY IN HIS BROKEN STATE THE KID LATCHED ON TO ME. MAKES FOR AN EASY VESSEL TO BE HONEST.”

The creature shrugged his vessel’s shoulders, unaware of Harry’s internal panic. A draco who imitates HABIT? That's gonna be chaotic and dangerous.

“Wait, how did you even do guys even do this? It’s already hard being here by myself, remus had the shop owner look after me as they got some supplies.” Harry was generally curious, after all, he was stuck in his spot here with a book to read while waiting, he guesses it’s for his birthday.

“OH, I JUST USED HIS PARENTS BODY, AND LEFT THEM SOMEWHERE IN THE SHADY AREA. DON'T WANT THE KID TO BE FOUND JUST YET.” strangly, the being sounded fond of the kid, for some reason Harry thinks it might be Magic’s influences.

“Okay… I think we should ignore what that’s hinting at and get back in gringotts now.. I may of caught sight of a gaggle of red heads heading over to St.Mungos.”

He made a face and Harry knew, molly was being well.. her.. and knowing that Ginny is his sister made her nagging to date her even more creepy.

“Shouldn’t we take the chance to-” before Harry could continue, Jack and Remus was already pulling the two along.

“Don’t worry, it’s all going to work out.” Remus winked at him, and Harry suddenly feels like they did something and this return to gringotts isn’t just for avoiding.

With Habit’s hyena crackles behind him, and Tom’s ranting finally coming back into focus, he notices some healers in the distance surrounding the red heads. 

Harry both loves and hates it when he’s right.


	5. Hey

Hey so if you are reading this, I’m gonna say I’ve gone over this, and had to drop it a while back in this situation. However now that ive found my muse again, I’m going to rewrite some of this, mostly because I myself saw issues, gonna go slowly with changing it, though of course it’s mostly rewrite of scenes, not many things related to plot. Just some character and writing issues. I will also be posting the rewritten chapters with new ones, as a slight apology for the wait. This was a fun for whizz and giggles stories I made a while back, but im trying to make it actually work more than just what it is.

I hope to delete this soon and give you the rewritten story!

**Author's Note:**

> So like, I’m writing this as something fun but I'm dedicated to finishing it, so any helpful reviews would be great. It’s gonna be a long ride


End file.
